Hey dude, Where is my potato?
by I can hear the screams tonight
Summary: Pasmada, vio pasar ante sus ojos, la imagen tortuosa de su objetivo perderse en la lejanía de una mano cruel que se lo llevaba, toda esa excitación cambio en susto mortal cuando observó el rumbo que tomaba hacia la peligrosidad de la boca de la chica que se la robaba.


**Disclaimer**: Los personajes del anime/manga de Shingeki no Kyojin, son pertenencia exclusiva del señor Hajime Isayama, de lo contrario Rivaille sería totalmente violado por mi *¬* Yo sólo lo uso para mis perversiones y claro está, es sin fines de lucro.

**Advertencia**: Yuri y contenido explícito. Ymir/Sasha e Ymir/Christa.

**Nota inicial**: Fic creado para el concurso de fics del grupo de Facebook _**"Shingeki No Kyojin - FC"**,_ mi personaje fue**_ Sasha Braus._**

.

.

.

.

.

_"Un capricho se diferencia de una gran pasión en que el capricho dura toda la vida."_

_- Oscar Wilde -_

.

.

.

.

.

**= Hey dude, Where is my potato? =**

_Por: I can hear the screams tonight._

.

.

.

No podía evitarlo, lo vio y la vio, esa curvilínea figura que ante ella se mostraba y sonrió; paseó su mirada a los alrededores y no vislumbró ni si quiera un alma, se aventuró a acercarse un poco y posó en sus ojos esa mirada ladina llena de deseo.

Un paso y otro más. Sus labios comenzaron a humedecerse ante la proximidad de esa piel bronceada y caliente, su boca salivó al percibir en su nariz ese humeante sabor, o si, pronto le pertenecería, pronto se acercaría.

Porque ahí estaba, sola y dispuesta ante ella, como deseaba poner entre sus fauces esa crujiente sensación, vaya que sí; aproximó su mano, sólo un poco más y sería para ella, todo ese mar fluctuante de sabores y texturas, todo ese ferviente deseo, pronto lo alcanzaría.

Qué lástima que el "_pronto_" nunca llegaría.

Pasmada, vio pasar ante sus ojos, la imagen tortuosa de su objetivo perderse en la lejanía de una mano cruel que se lo llevaba, toda esa excitación cambio en susto mortal cuando observó el rumbo que tomaba hacia la peligrosidad de la boca de la chica que se la robaba.

− ¡No! – Gritó desesperada. Ymir se detuvo ante la súplica sonriendo mordazmente a una frustrada Sasha.

− ¿Qué pasa? Yo también puedo robar ¿o no? – Preguntó a la chica. – Yo también quiero comer. – Aseguró mostrando esa sonrisa de dientes firmes, su aura negra y melancólica se mostró por un segundo mientras el tono de su voz se agravaba y el brillo de sus ojos negros aumentaba. Esa piel morena exhalaba una peligrosidad adictiva que Sasha comparaba con la corteza crujiente de su patata.

− O-oh, Diosa, si, puedes comer ¡pero yo la vi primero! – Suplico la chica. Ymir entrecerró los ojos con suspicacia, jamás entendería el afán de Sasha en llamar Diosa y esa innecesaria obediencia hacia ella, tan rara proveniente de la chica, cuando sólo la había ayudado para obtener un favor a cambio.

− ¿La quieres de vuelta? – Siseó con maldad, aunque lo cierto era que jamás había pasado por sus manos como para decir que la querría de vuelta.

− ¡Sí! – Respondió excitada la Braus, esos ojos perdidos y la sonrisa babeante hablaban por sí mismos.

− Siéntate – Ordenó Ymir, a lo que Sasha obedeció. – Pones esa cara de orgasmo cada que de comida se trate, pareces una pervertida. – Se acercó la soldado frente a ella

− Mi única perversión es la comida.− Sonrió emocionada ¿acaso podría ser más rara? Ymir se sorprendió que no hubiera esperado esa clase de respuesta, jamás podrías esperar algo predecible de Sasha.

− Oh ¿de veras? – Indagó más al acortar la distancia. − ¿Estás segura?

− Segura. – Repitió con ese tono necesitado con el que hablaba. – Diosa, dame la patata. – Suplicó.

Ymir la observó divertida, pronto flexionó sus piernas hasta alcanzar la altura a la que Sasha se encontraba, con la patata en la mano, la acercó hacia el rostro de la chica percibiendo esa ansia indomable crecer en ella ¿qué pasaría si Sasha conociera otra clase de deseos? La curiosidad la carcomía.

− Ábrete de piernas. – Ordenó sin derecho a réplica, con esa mirada penetrante en ella. Sasha volvió a obedecer y de nueva cuenta sorprendió a Ymir ¿hasta dónde podría llegar? La morena posó su otra mano en la entrepierna de la chica mientras que ésta olfateaba el humeando olor de la patata. Se pasó la lengua por los labios, percibiendo por fin un gesto dubitativo en Sasha cuando su mano alcanzó su centro y ella le mirara con inquisición.

Se guardó la patata entre sus ropas conociendo de antemano la mirada de reproche, y fue esa misma mano que sostuviera la patata la primera en introducirse en alguna cavidad de la chica. Ymir dejó que con su boca saboreara las especias que marinaban el delicioso manjar en sus dedos y observó con satisfacción el vaivén desesperado de sus pechos al acelerar su respiración.

Instintivamente Sasha se llevó su propia mano hacia su seno, acariciándolo con necesidad, gesto que no pasó desapercibido por Ymir, ésta no desaprovechó y con su otra mano se aventuró al interior de sus ropas, encontrando en el camino la cálida humedad que desprendía. La chica se sobresaltó pero no mostró ninguna inconformidad, se dejó hacer explorando a placer su sexualidad en las manos que la tocaban.

Sintió la intrusión de esos hábiles dedos y reconoció en ella un dolor punzante mezclándose con una creciente sensación palpitante de placer, exhaló fuertemente mientras lamía sin parar, mordiendo fuertemente esa mano al sentir el orgasmo que se acercaba.

Un grito ahogado en una boca cubierta por esa mano sangrante.

− Eres una perra en celo, Sasha. – Susurró a su oído. – Pensé que tu única perversión era la comida.

Sasha abrió los ojos sorprendida, pensando en ese nuevo mar de sensaciones vibrantes que se acrecentaban en ella ¿de dónde habían salido?

− ¿Ymir? – Se escuchó esa delicada voz. La soldado se levantó tranquila mientras se secaba la mano con su ropa y observó a Christa en la entrada de la cocina. − ¿Por qué hiciste eso? – Cuestionó extrañada la rubia, estaba dispuesta a reñirla por molestar a Sasha pero pronto se olvidó al ver un poco de sangre en la boca de Sasha y luego en la mano de Ymir. − ¿Están heridas? – Preguntó asustada.

− No pasa nada Christa, tan solo fue una pequeña mordida, pero ya sanará. – Aseguró Ymir ocultando el hecho de que ya había cerrado por completo.

− ¡No! Déjame verla. – Insistía la rubia.

Sasha pudo ser testigo del cambio de esa mirada fría y apasionada, a una más tierna y se dio cuenta, que esas nuevas sensaciones que Ymir le había regalado tan sólo eran superfluas a comparación de las que esta sentía por Christa. Vio a sus Diosas alejarse juntas, olvidándose por completo de ella y de su nuevo estado, se levantó, acomodándose las ropas para descubrir un pequeño detalle.

− ¡Ymir! – Gritó, tratando de alcanzarla. – ¡Hey Diosa! ¿Dónde está mi patata?

.

.

.

.

.

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

Ok, de nuevo algo cortito (empiezo a creer que tengo un complejo con eso ¬¬) en fin. Espero les haya gustado. Sé que es crack, amo la idea de Ymir y Christa, pero la necesitaba para crear una situación así con Sasha XD

No tengo nada más que decir, tengo sueño y temprano trabajaré ._.

Cuidense.


End file.
